The mission of the Einstein HAND Proteomics Research Center is to evaluate the interactions of drug addiction and its treatment on the development and progression of HIV associated neurocognitive disorders (HAND). The central research themes of the pilot Einstein HAND Proteomics Research Center (EHPRC) will focus on investigating the mechanism by which HIV infection causes HAND, identifying biomarkers for the onset and course of HAND and the potential additive impact of buprenorphine treatment on the development and progression of HAND by utilizing proteomic approaches in humans, animal models and cell culture. The EHPRC will provide the proteomics, bioinformatics, data integration, and statistical support for three synergistic projects. Scientific interactions and project integration will be fostered by a laboratory information management system (LIMS), an EHPRC web site, weekly lab meetings of EHPRC members, and annual presentations at meetings with internal and external advisory committees.